Party Games
by Yhoretta
Summary: Sarah Jane feels like she wants to get to know the Doctor better. Unfortunately he isn't the talkative type when it comes to secrets. Maybe a good old fashioned party game will get him to spill the beans. Teaming up with Harry Sullivan, Sarah organizes a game that the trio will never forget...


"Harry, do you ever wonder why the Doctor's so...secretive?" asked Sarah Jane, leaning against the white TARDIS wall.

"Frequently," replied Harry. "But I think he's just a private sort of chap." He stood near her in the hallway and lent against the opposite wall. They had been wandering aimlessly for awhile as The Doctor tinkered with his precious ship's console. Now that the pair had finally stopped walking; Sarah Jane took up the opportunity to continue speaking.

"I do wish he'd talk to us a little more. He knows all about me and yo...wait a minute, we hardly know anything about you Harry!" said Sarah. Doctor Sullivan did his best to look enigmatic and nodded his head mysteriously.

"Then perhaps you'll have to include me in whatever you're scheming old girl."

"Don't call me 'old girl' Harry," scolded Sarah Jane. As she looked up to meet his soft eyes an idea struck. A strange idea. The human almost didn't voice it due to the fact that it was so insane. Luckily it was just crazy enough to work!

"Harry, the Doctor likes games, right?" she queried.

"Well, yes. But then again, who doesn't?" countered Harry.

"I think I've hatched the perfect plan to get some information out of the Doctor, and _you_ for that matter."

"Oh dear. I don't like the sound of this."

"Truth or Dare Harry! Just like I used to play as a girl! He can't refuse a bit of fun, especially if he doesn't know what it will be."

"Ooh Sarah Jane Smith, you are _devious_."

"Why, Thank you Harry! Now come on, let's find him."

Sarah lead Mr. Sullivan towards the console room where -surely enough- the Doctor was sitting under the controls with his head turned up and the sonic screwdriver aimed at a clump of wires. He barely acknowledged them entering the room, although he did give off a low grunt. Sarah Jane reached down and poked his shoulder which elicited another noise from her best friend.

"Doctor, would you like to take a break and come play a game with us?" asked Sarah.

"No thank you. I'm trying to...hmmm...I can't actually remember," declared the Doctor. He tapped the sonic screwdriver against his head thoughtfully, as if knocking a few brain cells would help him recall what he was supposed to be doing.

"Come now Doctor, it could be a fair bit of fun. Besides, you just admitted that you've forgotten what needs doing." argued Harry bravely. The Time Lord nodded his head in defeat and stood up.

"Very well you two. Lead on." He sighed loudly.

Sarah Jane took the two men through the winding halls of the TARDIS, through many doors and entrances until they finally arrived at her room. She ran ahead and plopped down on her cream-coloured poster bed. Harry took refuge on the edge while the Doctor was content to just stand.

"So, Truth or Dare?" asked Sarah. The humans focused their full attention on the scarf-wearing alien, who had started to look very uncomfortable by now. He should have known that Sarah Jane would try to trick him, she was always doing things like this, but still: If she wants to play this game than boy would he play it.

"Dare," he said cheekily. Sarah's smile dropped a little but she would not be defeated so easily.

"Alright. I dare you to...dress in the worst outfit that you can find in the TARDIS wardrobe."

"I accept your challenge. I'll be right back!" exclaimed the Doctor, strutting out into the hallway.

He soon came back, dressed in a pair of brown lederhosen with a garish yellow sombrero atop his dark curls. His feet were covered with a pair of oversized clown-shoes and on his hands were two mismatched gloves. Sarah Jane laughed approvingly. Harry just gulped, worried about what was in store for _him!_

The Doctor left again and came back in his normal attire. He nodded to Sarah who in turn nodded to Harry.

"Truth or Dare?" she purred.

"Er, I think I'd rather _not_ follow by example. Truth please," replied Mr. Sullivan. Sarah Jane grinned, the gears in her head turning rapidly as she thought up a question. Harry tugged at his navy blue jacket anxiously, perhaps starting to regret his eagerness to play.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" asked Sarah.

"I have a younger step-brother. Will," answered Harry with a sigh of relief, even though he knew Sarah had purposely skimmed his question so that she could focus on the Doctor..

"Truth or Dare?" said the Time Lord. Sarah shook her head cheekily and leaned closer to him on the bed. He visibly froze.

"I'm the one asking the questions here," she asserted.

"But, that's not how it works!" complained the Doctor. Sarah Jane just smiled again, she didn't care at the moment how the game was played. All her thoughts were on trying to trick her friend.

"I suppose I pick truth Sarah," grumbled the Doctor before she had the chance to ask.

"Who do you love?" exclaimed Sarah Jane. She clamped her hand over her mouth, not meaning for the question to have been so loud. The Doctor stepped back a little.

"Isn't that question a little infantile?" he asked, desperately thinking of _any _excuse not to answer.

"Doctor..." began Sarah.

"I'm not playing anymore," he affirmed, walking swiftly away.

"And he called _me_ infantile! Urgh!" growled Miss Smith. Harry reached over awkwardly and patted her shoulder in a comforting manner which didn't seem at all comforting at the time. She shrugged him off and proceeded to sulk in her bedroom for an hour.

"Doctor," said Harry as he slipped in the console room. The Time Lord ignored him.

"You know, she just wanted to get to know you. She's very upset," he continued.

The Doctor sighed inwardly and got up, staring down Harry.

"You're right. I believe I _have_ upset her."

Sarah Jane sobbed into the blankets of her bed. Usually she wouldn't have been put down by something like this, but his refusal to answer her question had been too much. She looked up. The Doctor was inside and leaning against the door with an empty wine bottle in his hands.

"I thought you didn't drink!" snapped Sarah Jane.

"I don't," he stated, placing the bottle on the floor and motioning her to sit beside him.

"We can't play spin the bottle with only two people," observed Sarah, perking up a little.

"Who says we need the bottle?" asked the Doctor. As soon as his companion sat down he leant forward and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was soft and gentle, apologetic and kind. Sarah Jane wanted more but he pulled away, twirling the bottle in his hands victoriously.

"You didn't answer my question Doctor!" called Sarah as the Time Lord stood up and walked away. He skidded to a halt in the exit and turned to Sarah Jane Smith, his best friend in the whole world.

"Now really Sarah," he teased. "I think I just did!"


End file.
